Lysine-specific demethylase (LSD1), also known as lysine (K)-specific demethylase 1A (LSD1), is a protein in humans that in encoded by the KDM1A gene and specifically demethylates mono- or dimethylated histone H3 lysine4 (H3K4) and H3 lysine 9 (H3K9) via a redox process. Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 1829 (2013) 981-986. LSD1 has been found to possess oncogenic properties in several cancers ranging from prostate (Cancer Res., 66 (2006), pp. 11341-11347) bladder (Mol. Carcinog., 50 (2011), pp. 931-944) neuroblastomas, (Cancer Res., 69 (2009), pp. 2065-2071) lung cancers, (PLoS One, 7 (2012), p. e35065) sarcomas and hepato-carcinomas (Tumour Biol. (2012). LSD1 pharmacological inhibitors have been shown e.g., to treat leukemias (Nat. Med., 18 (2012), pp. 605-611) and also solid tumors (Tumour Biol. (2012)).